


Блазар

by Margaret_Cavendish



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, M/M, Magical Realism, Mythology References, Saving the World
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaret_Cavendish/pseuds/Margaret_Cavendish
Summary: Попытки Квентина и Джулии выяснить хоть какую-то информацию о богах и выманить их приводит к неожиданным последствиям. Квентин случайно понимает, что у божественной сущности, которая их терроризирует все же происходит воспитание чувств и у этого могут быть не только плохие последствия.





	Блазар

**Author's Note:**

> События разворачиваются после событий эпизода 4x5 "Escape From the Happy Place". Альтернативная история по спасению последнего божества от монстра.

**I**

  


Квентин вынужден был признать, что после случившегося не мог относиться к монстру как прежде несмотря на все свои старания. Нужно было как можно быстрей разрешить эту головоломку с богами и теперь у него появилась дополнительная мотивация. Однако за свои сорок с половиной жизней Квентин успел кое-что понять о себе, он неизменно терпел поражение в борьбе со своей сентиментальностью, а значит по-другому на монстра смотреть уже не получится. На прелестную Алису не получилось, хоть она и оказалась кающейся, но все же, сучкой эпических масштабов. Чувства к ней теперь глубоко засели ядовитой занозой в сердце Квентина и с этой реальностью ему похоже придется провести остаток своих дней. Которых может оказаться не так много, если он не возьмёт себя в руки и не прекратит сводить каждую свою мысль к беспокойству за Элиота. Рано или поздно монстр это почует и им очень повезет если его ревность ограничится чьими-то сломанными конечностями. Это вело к другой сложности, чертовски непросто избегать кого-то довольно-таки всемогущего. С этой целью Квентин практически зарылся в горы трудов об античности, пока Джулия параллельно переводила символы полузабытого шумерского диалекта, но долго так продолжаться не могло. Когда монстр в своей непревзойденной манере проявил нетерпение, Квентин дрожащим голосом предложил скормить ему Рейнара. Идея Джулии не понравилась:

— Он будет для него бесполезен. Не вижу смысла.

— Нам нужно время и нужно его отвлечь.

— В итоге он только разозлится, Кью.

— Лучшего варианта у нас пока на примете нет.

Джулия в задумчивости нахмурила брови:

— Может быть, но я сейчас кое-что вспомнила о Рейнаре. У него неравнодушный отчим.

— У которого пасынок не может смотаться с Земли, — осенило Квентина.

— Точно!

— Думаешь, мы сможем через него достать Аида? В смысле, мне бы не хотелось рисковать благополучием всего подземного мира.

— Посмотрим, но половина плана у нас уже есть. Может удаться достать других богов и подземный мир оставить в покое.

Они переглянулись:

— Заклинание поиска?

— Заклинание поиска, — согласилась Джулия, — но сначала нам нужна Марина.

— Зачем? — удивился Квентин.

— Не только у монстра есть счеты с богами и нам может пригодится помощь человека способного достать амброзию.

Джулия отправилась на поиски Марины, оставив Квентина приглядывать за монстром, который сейчас представлял леденящее душу зрелище. Он спокойно сидел в кресле покрытый кровью разносчика пиццы. Часом ранее этот бедолага имел несчастье доставить их заказ. С уходом Джули воцарилась почти полная тишина. Квентин выждал какое-то время, прежде чем решится её нарушить. Он выдохнул и подошел к источнику их проблем держа в руках чистое полотенце и миску с водой. Монстр это заметил и улыбнулся.

— Ты колдовал, Квентин?

— Да, — нерешительно ответил Кью, — я убрал в прихожей. И почистил её.

— Он был раздражающий, — скривился монстр и добавил более воодушевленно, — но пицца хорошая.

— Я рад, — только и выдавил из себя Квентин, мысленно зарекаясь заказывать еду на дом и уж тем более позволять монстру приближаться к входной двери. — Можно мне теперь тебя привести в порядок?

Невыразительно и требовательно одновременно личина Элиота впилась взглядом в Квентина:

— Зачем?

— Хочу позаботится о тебе… и заодно смыть немного крови.

Монстр благосклонно улыбнулся и придвинулся на краешек кресла.

— Хорошо…— облегченно выдохнул Квентин.

Он подошел к монстру, встал перед ним на колени и поставил на пол миску с водой. Квентин намочил краешек полотенца, чтобы вытереть с лица Эллиота пятна уже запекшейся крови. Получалось не так плохо, как он предполагал, хотя под плотоядным взглядом монстра дыхание будто само замирало. Максимально деликатными движениями он привел лицо Элиота в порядок и принялся омывать его руки.

— Почему ты это делаешь? — прозвучал голос монстра над его ухом.

— Осточертело видеть тебя в крови.

Квентин очень старался не соврать и надеялся, что его голос не сильно выдавал в нем раздражение или страх, любую из этих эмоций. Монстр усмехнулся:

— Ты забавный. Ты хотел дотронуться до меня.

Квентин поднял на него глаза понимая, что не зря старался держаться на расстоянии последние дни. Монстр всегда безошибочно чуял его слабость.

— Можешь прикоснуться если хочешь.

Квентин немного поразмыслил, хотя стоило подумать гораздо дольше, прежде чем положить кровавое полотенце. Он осторожно перебрал завитки волос, что падали на лоб Эллиота и аккуратно заложил их ему за ухо. В голове Квентина застучало барабаном от мысли, что возможно он последний раз видит лицо Элиота вот так близко и спокойно. Шанса попрощаться может и не представится, ведь они, положа руку на сердце, большую часть времени понятия не имели, что делают, а сейчас на него смотрел Элиот, пусть даже он и не был собой. На мгновение Квентин увидел то, что хотел видеть и оставил разумные доводы без внимания. Он поцеловал его. Кем бы тот ни был, для Квентина он сейчас являлся Элиотом, хотя наваждение спало мгновенно, ведь поцелуй был ни на что не похож. Он будто припал губами к тысячелетней статуе. Ожившей тысячелетней статуе, но не разделившей его порыва. Это ощущение тут же отрезвило его и Квентин все прекратил. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Эллиота полный сожаления и прошептав какие-то извинения собирался уйти, но не тут-то было. Монстр, а теперь Квентин точно понимал, что это монстр, схватил его за шею и вновь притянул к себе, впиваясь заново в рот Кью. Квентин запаниковал и попытался оттолкнуть монстра, но тот перехватил и отдернул от себя его руку. Квентин почувствовал, как пальцы начали неметь и не знал, что еще сделать, кроме как перестать сопротивляться. Он попытался расслабиться, пока в жилах у него бурлил адреналин. Сердце колотилось и кости запястья вот-вот затрещат, но главное спокойнее и не дергаться. Всё же Квентин пробовал отвечать на этот удушающий поцелуй до последнего.

Женский голос откуда-то из-за спины на доли секунды опередил его собственный крик боли:

— Какого хрена?! 

Монстр не сразу выпустил Квентина из своей хватки, но раз уж его отвлекли, ослабил её достаточно, чтобы тот мог дышать.

— Ты в порядке, Кью?

Это была Джулия. Конечно, это была Джулия.

— Да, все хорошо, — как можно более безмятежно отозвался Квентин.

И монстр просто исчез. Колдуотер задыхаясь повалился на пол, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— О боже, Кью! Что произошло?

Джулия подлетела к нему причитая и помогла подняться. Она усадила его в то же кресло, где минуту назад сидело нечто с личиной Элиота. Тогда-то Квентин и заметил, что в комнате с ними находится еще одна бледная как смерть девушка.

— Привет, малыш, я Марина, — представилась она.

Квентин кивнул и ничего не ответил.

— Выглядит он хреново, будто рота сторонников арийского превосходства пустила его по кругу и не раз, — заметила она подойдя ближе.

— Марина, прекрати, — огрызнулась на нее Джулия.

— Ну прости, дорогая, ты же должна понимать, какая эта услада для моих глаз, — промурлыкала Марина и плюхнулась на диван.

— Подожди… Что? — Квентин непонимающе заморгал, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное.

— Не бери в голову, красавчик, — улыбнулась Марина.

С кухни вернулась Джулия и принесла ему стакан воды. Она сидела рядом и отмалчивалась пока Квентин жадно глотал воду. Видимо подбирала слова, прежде чем начать:

— Кью, я поняла, что не спрашивала тебя про то время, когда вы с ним были только вдвоем, — она замялась, подступая к животрепещущей теме. — Он делал тогда что-нибудь с тобой?

— Нет, Джулс, нет! Точно ничего такого, о чем ты подумала, — поспешил заверить её Квентин. — Он всегда ограничивался тем, что ломал мне что-то. Обычно это была рука или нога. То, что произошло, это моя ошибка.

— Поверить не могу какая он здесь тупая мокрощелка, — не выдержала Марина и закатила глаза. — Мозги поимей, он тебя силой удерживал. Ты нас за слепых идиоток держишь?

Квентин посмотрел на Джулию и понял, что она разделяет мнение Марины.

— Джулс, пойми, я не знаю, когда боги его заперли, но явно до наступления у этого создания божественного аналога пубертата. Он живет как бестелесная сущность с начала истории. В нем никак не проявляется всё что связано с плотским. Не проявлялось, — поправил с опаской себя Квентин, вспоминая, что у монстра вполне уже начали формироваться некие вкусовые предпочтения, связанные с едой и тем, не менее продолжил, — очень важно, чтобы ты мне поверила. Не думаю, что его вообще интересует секс.

— Тогда какого хрена, Квентин! За каким чертом, ты на него полез?!

— Я не знаю! Не знаю! Прости. Я только поцеловал его и всё. Это больше не повторится. Мне хватило. Меня как будто дефибриллятором пытали, — он выдохнул, потирая пострадавшую руку, — и мне нужен лед.

— Какой же ты придурок.

— Да, злись на меня, потому что, если ты будешь злиться на него, он воспримет тебя как угрозу и размажет твою богоподобную задницу по стенке будто вишневый джем.

— Богоподобную? — иронично фыркнула Марина. — Я получше видала.

— Это он буквально, — напомнила ей Джулия и вернулась к перепалке с Квентином. — А теперь ты послушай меня, Колдуотер. Сейчас у него есть вполне полноценное тело и, если он кого-то трахнет, это будет наша проблема, с такими последствиями, которые ты себе и представить не можешь. Раз уж так вышло, что ты его любимый питомец, следи чтобы он держал свою потенциальную катастрофу в штанах и завязывай с половым воспитанием.

— Я уже это понял, уверяю тебя.

— Хорошо. Теперь займемся Рейнардом. Пусть нашему постояльцу будет с кем развлечься и кого убить помимо нас.

*******

Даже такая гнида как лис похоже был в курсе новостей и попытался исчезнуть с волшебных радаров. Они вычисляли его примерное местоположение до тех пор, пока не пошла какая-то магическая рябь. Рыжий догадался замести следы. Дальше дело было посложней.

Квентин не знал, что ей пообещала Джулия, но Марина согласилась помочь им и даже не возражала раздобыть ещё божественной наркоты, хотя предупредила, что времени на это уйдет больше, чем они могут представить. Квентин что-то такое предполагал и надеялся ускорить процесс как мог. Чего он не ожидал, так это то, что через два дня после случившегося Монстр возникнет перед ним с ног до головы покрытый кровью и попытается его схватить.

— Твою мать!!!

Квентин подпрыгнул от ужаса. Густая красная жидкость стекала с человеческой фигуры на ковер в лучших традициях кошмаров Стивена Кинга, а монстр продолжал тянуть к нему руки:

— Квентин, я испачкался. Поцелуй меня.

Кью стало подташнивать от металлического запаха крови, которым он сам мгновенно пропитался. Он чувствовал, что его рубашка мокрая от прикосновений монстра и сообразил, что на нем тоже не вода. Ему стало плохо. Впервые в жизни он понял, как это боятся вида крови. Вернее, боятся покрытого ею с ног до головы Элиота, пытающегося заключить его в объятья.

— Подожди, подожди. Стой! — осадил его Квентин, — у меня есть идея получше.

— Правда?

— Да, — как можно уверенней подтвердил Квентин и продолжил, преданно глядя ему в глаза, — но для этого нужно снять всю одежду.

На Квентине остались только подвернутые джинсы. Он достал из стиральной машины их одежду и переложил в сушилку. Потом он сразу вернулся в ванную, где монстр продолжал млеть в горячей пенной ванне при свечах. Хоть что-то общее у Элиота и этого существа оказалось. Элиот любил так проводить время и со своей тягой к драматизму называл такую обстановку — суицидальным антуражем. Квентин сел у изголовья ванной и продолжил водить пенной губкой по плечам, принадлежащим Элиоту.

— Почему бы просто не использовать заклятье? — томным голосом осведомился монстр и его глаза принялись переливаться зеленым светом.

— Ты меня научил тому, что боги любят, когда всё для них делается человеческими руками. Я подумал, что и тебе это будет полезно.

Сказав это Квентин смыл пену с груди Элиота и скользнул взглядом между его лопаток. Не хотелось признаваться, но Квентин уже явно растягивал процесс, который, в целом, успокаивал и отдаленно напоминал что-то нормальное. Его отвлекли гипнотические потоки красных разводов, что стекали с волос Элиота по гладкой коже. И все это на ряду с легкой монотонностью занятия, обеспечило Квентину некую передышку. Но рано или поздно голову пришлось бы все же вымыть. Кью начал перебирать пряди волос взбивая на кудрях Элиота розовую пену. Хотя его не переставал волновать один вопрос:

— Чья это была кровь?

— Не волнуйся, — сказал монстр, сдувая с пальцев мыльные пузыри, —он был уже мертвый.

— Кто-то убил его до тебя?

— Я был в Мексике. Мы искали вашего друга. Он прятался среди местных мелких богов. Весьма крупная популяция там набралась. У них занимательные обряды поклонения. Можно облачиться в содранную кожу только что принесенной жертвы. Очень авангардно.

— Ты оставил там Джулию одну?

— Нет, — монстр сделал над собой усилие, чтобы припомнить какие-то мелкие детали, — с ней был еще высокий… и еще одна.

Он почувствовал тревогу притормозившего с массажем головы Кью и добавил:

— Они в порядке. Я там всех распугал.

— Спасибо.

Монстр улыбнулся. Квентин предупредил его, что нужно закрыть глаза, а то от мыла может щипать и промыл ему волосы до скрипа. Потом он обошел ванную и сел сбоку на мраморный пол, чтобы полюбоваться своей чистой работой.

— Ты так заботишься о своих друзьях, — заметил монстр, глядя на него, — почему тебе не все равно?

— Мне нравится о них заботится.

— И обо мне тоже?

— Конечно. Ты сам говорил, что мы друзья.

— А Элиот?

— Я уверен, он бы тебе понравился.

Квентин даже не вполне шутил, предполагая такое.

— Он пытался меня убить, — напомнил монстр.

— Он испугался и думал, что защищает меня. Мы же тогда о тебе ничего не знали кроме того вздора, что боги твердили нам. Люди ведь всегда боятся того, что они не понимают. Это легче чем приложить немного усилий.

— Вы вообще всего боитесь. Вас такими создали. Бесстрашные вы богам были не к чему. Такие никому не поклоняются, — саркастично выдал монстр.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Ох, Квентин, я это знаю. Я был там.

Монстр заинтересованно глянул на Кью.

— Ты боишься меня, Квентин?

— Ты же знаешь, что нет.

— Но я же могу убить тебя, — возразил монстр.

— Это можешь не только ты. Знаешь кто был виновен в большинстве убийств сейчас и от начала времен? Другие люди. В плане убийств, мы богов давно заткнули за пояс. Мне что теперь всех боятся?

— Это правда. Ты представитель самого смертоносного вида, — констатировал монстр, — это мне и кажется занимательным. Вы такие хрупкие и разрушительные одновременно.

— Среди нас есть и такие кому бы могла понравится твоя сегодняшняя выходка с кровью.

— Было весело, — улыбнулся монстр.

— Я рад. Но в будущем тебе незачем обливаться кровью если что-то вдруг понадобилось, достаточно только попросить. Мы же друзья.

— И ты выполнишь просьбу?

— Да.

— Тогда поцелуй меня, Квентин.

Квентин приподнялся с пола и навис над Элиотом. Звонкую тишину нарушал только плеск воды. Этот поцелуй грозил многим, но ничего не произошло. Лишь то чего они хотели. У Квентина отлегло от сердца. Возможно, связать себя обещанием на этот раз, было правильным решением, потому что его пессимистичный настрой в данный момент не оправдался. Было гораздо меньше зубов, и ведущая роль в поцелуе всё также оставалась за ним. Его нежный монстр пускал ноздрями воздух, когда их губы соприкасались и был податлив к поцелуям. Квентин почувствовал себя похотливой ящеркой, приползшей в солнечный день погреться на руины древнего святилища. Он дал своим рукам волю и стал совершать сладострастные движения. Увлеченно он покрыл поцелуями подбородок Элиота, линию его челюсти и шею. Монстр встрепенулся и сел. Глаза его мерцали потусторонним светом, грозя прожечь душу Кью насквозь. Рука Элиота скользнула по обнаженному торсу Квентина в точности повторяя движение, которым Квентин наградил его минутой назад. Эллиот приподнялся и глубокомысленно лизнул Квентина в шею. Теперь монстр выглядел скорей озадаченно, чем возбужденно.

— Ты на вкус как Каспийское море, — произнес он и снова лег, скрывая под водой места куда так просилось множество поцелуев.

Квентин прикрыл глаза, понимая, что хоть все и обошлось этими вполне невинными лобзаниями, но в сердце своем он уже нарушил слово, данное Джулии. Кью постарался привести свое дыхание в норму. По крайней мере если монстру кто-нибудь понадобится, это практически наверняка будет сам Квентин. Уж такое развитие событий точно не пройдет мимо их внимания. В этом даже можно было найти некое подобие плюса. Если им вдруг понадобится напитаться божественной силой, решение будет под рукой. Откровенно говоря, Кью понимал, что творит черт-те что, но окинул монстра взглядом, прикидывая реальность такого развития событий и ту силу что он может в себе ощутить.

— Я давно хотел спросить, — начал Квентин пока вспышка нежности между ними не сошла на нет, — у тебя есть имя?

— Не знаю. У меня его забрали.

— Я не хотел тебя рассорить, сожалею что ты его не помнишь, но возможно, только возможно, это и не так плохо.

— О чем ты?

— Твои родители забрали у тебя все: твою память, твое тело, свободу. Они заперли тебя, пока остальные боги снаружи распускали слухи о тебе. Стоит ли после всего этого держаться за имя, которое они тебе дали? Вселенная бесконечна. В ней миллиарды имен. Ты можешь сам выбрать себе любое и их власть над тобой возможно ослабнет.

Монстр не ответил, но Квентин готов был поклясться, что такое на ум ему не приходило. Немного остыв от чувственных переживаний Кью заметил, как на руке Элиота выступила гусиная кожа и понял, что они оба уже какое-то время мерзнут. Закутав тело Элиота в пушистое полотенце, он задержался, чтобы спустить прохладную воду в ванной. Красноватые потоки устремились ко дну водоворотом и на секунду небытие уставилось на Квентина всепоглощающим взором единственного глаза, утягивая в бездонные недра часть его сознания. Голова наполнилась множеством картин. Всеми сразу. Квентин судорожно вздохнул и схватился за бортик ванны. Видения с Элиотом стояли перед его мысленным взором. Он пытался с ними совладать, но потом галлюцинация проникла в его пальцы, позвоночник, живот, заставляя кровь словно вскипать и жечь его тело изнутри. Он ощущал, как упирается руками в стену пока Элиот сжимает его бедра и шепчет будто над ними потрудился греческий скульптор. Он чувствовал на себе тяжесть тела Элиота, когда они лежали под незнакомыми филорианскими звездами. Элиот развлекался, прося придумать названия созвездиям и делал все, чтобы в голову лезли только скабрезности. Бурлящие наваждения погрузили окружающий Квентина мир во тьму. Он успел подумать о проклятье прежде, чем силы покинули его, и он оказался на полу не в состоянии пошевелиться, а потом и вовсе отключился.

*******

Реальность вновь явилась ему тяжестью в голове и будь он проклят если думал, что испытывал до этого момента похмелье. В дополнения ещё шли увесистые шлепки по щекам.

— Давай, Кью, приходи в себя.

Квентин понял, что пока он спал, кто-то попрыгал у него на груди и сделал шокирующе болезненный вдох:

— Джу-ли, — прохрипел он.

— Вот молодец! Видишь меня?

— Что?

— Сколько пальцев, Кью?!

— Не знаю… три?

— Близко, — констатировала Джулия и опустила руку с прижатым большим пальцем.

Она кастанула пару заклятий. Начала с обезболивающих чар. Ему стало значительно лучше. Квентин попытался сесть и тут же рухнул обратно на подушки. Он понял, что очнулся уже в постели.

— Тихо, уж лучше лежи, — покачала головой Джули.

— Не сработало?

— Легкая версия заклятья Вирсаладзе. Ему нужно время, чтобы подействовать. Как только у тебя усилится восприятие цветового спектра, значит аноксия восполнена.

Квентин попытался сфокусировать взгляд на своей ладони:

— Ого!

— Да, — согласно кивнула Джулия, — а ты думал, почему перед многими вершина Эвереста предстает неописуемо прекрасной? Иначе бы шерпы заколебались вытаскивать оттуда такое количество трупов. Приготовься осознать, что всю жизнь проходил все равно что дальтоником.

— Как обнадеживает, — пробубнил Квентин.

— Ты помнишь, что с тобой случилось?

Квентин не сразу, но припомнил всё, что было связано с наваждением или проклятьем и поморщился:

— Ничего необычного. Я, как всегда, был либо в депрессии, либо без сознания, либо ранен, либо умирал.

— Он в порядке, — раздался насмешливый мужской голос. — Я даже как будто скучал по твоему нытью.

— Пени, — встрепенулся Квентин и на этот раз успешно уселся, — ты что здесь делаешь?!

— Спас твою задницу. Опять!

— Он перенес тебя из ванной, Кью, — объяснила Джулия, — там все было заполнено гелием. Еще немного и ты бы не проснулся.

— Не за что, мудила, — вставил Пени.

— Гелием? Откуда вы знаете?

— Уж поверь нам, мы знаем. Джулия верещала как мышь найдя твой без двух минут труп на полу. Сама чуть не вырубилась, пытаясь тебя вытащить.

— Квентин, что там произошло?

— Нечего. В смысле, Элиот материализовался посреди комнаты весь покрытый, ну вы знаете. Я его отмыл, — Квентин замешкался, а потом решил сказать, как есть. — Он меня поцеловал.

Сам не заметив, как соврал он продолжил:

— Когда я открыл водосток свечи погасли и я помню, как упал. Я там лежал и не мог пошевелиться. У меня начались галлюцинации, а потом я отключился.

— Миловались в окружении свечей, — уточнил Пени. — Похоже на обряд поклонения.

— Да, чем-то похоже, — согласилась с ним Джулия.

— Вы издеваетесь! — откинулся в кровати Квентин и закрыл глаза рукой.

— Чувак, я не осуждаю, но фу, — с издевкой скривился Пени.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, Пени, — смертельно серьезным тоном произнес Квентин. — Какого черта он вообще был в крови? Это правда, вы ловили Рейнара? Почему не сделали все так, как мы и планировали?

— Мы хотели, но ненадолго его местоположение стало четким, а монстр это увидел. Он рванул туда.

— Мы рванули за ним, — добавил Пени.

— Что там у вас случилось?

— Много всего, но главное Джулия заклеймила Рейнара. Теперь если он хотя бы подумает об Аиде, мы узнаем, — не без гордости сказал Пени.

— Есть шанс, что он кого-нибудь призовёт?

— А куда денется. Твой любовный интерес ему для начала ноги переломал и это он еще не старался. Приходи уже в себя и соберись наконец. Нам предстоит навалять очередному богу. Не помешала бы и твоя помощь.

Пени вышел из комнаты проверить, не успела ли Марина провернуть какую-нибудь подлость, пока их отвлекала ситуация с Квентином. Джулия осталась сидеть на краю кровати демонстрируя озабоченность. Квентин даже смотреть на неё сейчас не мог, не говоря уже о задушевных беседах.

— Честное слово, Джулс, я в порядке, — наконец прервал он молчание. — То, что ты смогла совладать с Рейнаром, гораздо более волнительно, чем я вырубившейся на полу. Ты просто молодец, Джули.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась она, — меня до сих пор внутри потряхивает. Пришлось импровизировать, но мы сделали это. Хорошо, что я заклинание подготовила заранее.

— Нам всем теперь не мешало бы подготовиться.

— Кстати об этом, Кью. Есть мысли по поводу гелия?

— Пока не очень. Может это подсказка?

Джулия заглянула в свой смартфон:

— Похоже ты прав. Газ назван в честь солнечного божества.

— Еще это второй по распространенности элемент во вселенной.

— Откуда знаешь?

— Факультатив по Менделееву. Открой таблицу и увидишь.

— Круто. Практически весь гелий образовался сразу после большого взрыва, — пальцы Джулии замерли над экраном. — О боже!

— Что такое?

Квентин заглянул ей через плечо и увидел на телефоне загруженную таблицу.

— Разве ты не видишь?

Джулия увеличила начало таблицы и на них выпрыгнула заглавная «Н» под номером 1.

— Квентин, это мы.

— Подожди, а разве не углерод?

— Конечно, если выжить из человеческого тела всю воду, то останется в основном углерод, но половина атомов нашего тела — это водород.

— Дарящий свет. Думаешь поэтому его заперли?

— По-моему, это слишком буквально, но причина должна была быть существенной, — размышляла в слух Джулия. — Что, если у его родителей могло не быть другого выбора?

— У всемогущих древних протобогов?

Квентин был явно скептически настроен по поводу высказанной теории.

— Им пришлось выбирать, Кью. Возможно, детки грозили перебить друг друга, как наши предки сделали с неандертальцами.

— Вообще-то они их частично ассимилировали.

— Ну, да! Повезло той жалкой кучке, которых выебали, а не сожрали. И мы сейчас не о безволосых приматах говорим. Свары тех созданий могли разорвать вселенную.

— Значит, ты говоришь, что кого-то пришлось скрыть во тьме? Поселить в красивом замке и назвать своими ошибками, что бы к ним туда никто не совался. Пока другие чада резвились. Искусственный отбор.

— Не удивительно, что все боги разбежались. Вернулся их разъярённый старший брат. Им теперь не поздоровится.

— Почему ты думаешь, что он старше?

— Квентин, младших всегда любить легче. Если сомневаешься можешь спросить у моей сестры, кого бы, по её мнению, заперли наши родители.

— Ого… Теплые у вас отношения.

— Квентин… Мы буквально выпустили погибель богов. — Джули с опаской глянула на него, — не уверенна, что мы правильно поступаем, помогая ему.

— Джулс, ты не обязана меня поддерживать, но я не перестану пытаться помочь Элиоту. Я дам этому… существу, все что оно захочет. Я дам ему его тело, дам сожрать мой рассудок, дам разорвать меня. Мне уже все равно. Я уже умирал. Спорим в итоге мир даже не заметит еще одного, вновь прибывшего, сияющего бога.

— Прекрати твердить про свою смерть! — не выдержала Джулия. — Без сознания ты и то вел себя вменяемей.

— Тогда не мучайся и дай мне побыть одному.

Джули рассержено взглянула на него, встала и направилась к двери, но одернулась что бы все же попытаться вправить ему мозги:

— Ты спрашивал, с чем не смогли совладать всесильные создатели? Это любовь, Кью. Персефона молила меня, чтобы я сохранила жизнь её ублюдку-сыночку и не смогла расправиться с ним сама. Сомневаюсь, что её родители перенесли бы, если их любимые отпрыски начали уничтожать друг друга учитывая, что они сделали, когда не стало Эмбера. Они зависимы от любви, Кью, вот почему монстр выбрал Элиота. Ты единственный из всех встречавшихся мне людей, сохранил способность к безусловной любви, а Элиот единственный, кто кинулся тебя защищать.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Мне не следует спасать Элиота?

— Я хочу сказать, что эта штука внутри него нуждается в тебе. Я хочу сказать, что ты их понимаешь лучше, чем можешь представить. Воспользуйся этим, но помни, что у нас, людей в отличии от них было множество поколений и тонны плохих решений, чтобы принять в себя скорбь. Я очень надеюсь, что ты окажешься прав насчет мира, но если нет, то настанет время плохих решений, а это мой конек. От богов ждать помощи нам не придется и будь я проклята если отдам им еще и тебя!

С этими словами она вышла, оставляя Квентина рассматривать калейдоскоп красок, что взвился в воздух от злости Джулии и пронесся за ней шлейфом через всю комнату.

  


**II**

**   
**

Позже они больше не касались этой темы, но было понятно, что теперь за Квентином стоит присмотреть. Время от времени Джулия украдкой бросала на него взгляд. К её удивлению, ничего в нем не выдавало ту бурю, что пронеслась накануне над его головой. Он был бодр, сосредоточен и деятелен, даже может больше обычного. Поначалу она предпочитала оставлять его в поле своего зрения, но со временем бдительность её притупилась и всё внимание сфокусировалось на монстре. Теперь она многое замечала. От того как по-хозяйски он прикасался Квентину её передергивало. Она предпочитала молчать об этом вместо очередной ссоры с Кью и периодически смазывала горло алкоголем, что бы злобу бессильного человека было легче проглотить. Каждую свободную минуту она уделяла книгами. Сидя за столом, она пролистывала очередной том высоколобой литературы, который даже отдаленно не напоминал источник полезной информации и еле сдерживалась, чтобы меланхолично не впечатать этот плод невежества и самолюбования в стену. Из своих мыслей её выдернула Кейди, которая резко подсела к ней за стол и разом осушила стакан с выпивкой «на крайний случай». Она явно была взвинчена больше обычного. Джулия понимающе глянула на неё:

— Как там Пит?

— Живой, — резюмировала Кейди. — Он обмолвился, что у тебя какие-то дела с Мариной. Какого черта?!

— Она сделала мне одолжение.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как это нам может аукнуться? Она от нас теперь не отвяжется.

— Я с ней уже расплатилась.

— Ты в этом уверена? — саркастично заметила Кейди.

— Я отдала ей Рейнара.

Кейди смолкла и ошарашенно взглянула на бесстрастную Джулию.

— Ты это сейчас серьезно?

— Всё что надо мы узнали, а сделать она ему всё равно ничего не сможет, — пожала плечами Джулия, — разве что удовлетворит свою непомерную мстительность.

— А если сможет? Ты не знаешь, на что она способна. Из другой временной линии или нет, в глубине души она беспощадная стерва.

— Это уже не моя проблема. Если что-то такое и произойдет, пусть теперь Персефона попробует с ней договориться, — заявила Джулия без тени сомнения.

Было сложно поверить, что месть, в которой когда-то Джулия отказала себе и Кейди из милосердных побуждений, теперь так просто достанется Марине. Справедливости ради они обе выжили в столкновении с Рейнаром.

— Забавно, — ухмыльнулась Кейди, — как всё обернулось.

Джулия почувствовала горечь в её словах, но ничего не ответила. Её отвлек загоревшийся экран телефона. Она быстро взглянула на сообщения и переменилась в лице.

— Все в порядке? — спросила Кейди.

— Да. Мне нужно идти.

Джулия засобиралась куда-то, явно предпочитая заняться более актуальными проблемами. Дела давно минувших дней теперь словно перестали отбрасывать на неё тень. Кейди оставалось только сидеть и поражаться чужой способности так легко отстранится от безумия той новости, что должна была принести ей самой чуточку облегчения, но парадоксальным образом всколыхнула в её душе боль от потери близких. Кейди почувствовала, как на её плече опустилась рука. Спешила или нет, но Джулия всё же задержалась, чтобы хоть немного поддержать её:

— Мы можем поговорить об этом вечером, если ты не против, конечно, — участливо предложила она.

— Если будет время. Мне тоже есть чем заняться.

— Хорошо. Тогда вечером увидимся, — кивнула Джулия и быстрым шагом направилась к двери.

В Брейкбилс жизнь полнилась ежедневной суетой. Оживленные группки студентов сновали по коридорам. Магия витала в воздухе смешиваясь с восторгом молодости и большинству здешних обитателей было невдомек, каких усилий в принципе стоило поддержание магического образования на плаву. Нужно всего пара лет и один магический выпуск, чтобы люди забыли былую жизнь. Сегодняшние первокурсники станут выпускниками, которые не знали магии без читательского билета и вернуться к изначальному порядку станет значительно сложней. Что ж, по крайней мере ещё пара лет у них есть. В кабинет постучали:

— Декан Фог.

— Мисс Уикер, рад что вы так быстро нашли время. Проходите, мне нужно с вами кое-что обсудить.

— Хотите вернуть обратно свою магию?

Декан удивленно вскинул бровь. Наконец он признал, что вновь недооценил её:

— Я предполагал, что вы можете догадаться, но не думал, что так скоро.

— Мне было интересно почему вы это сделали, но не настолько, чтобы вновь расстаться с магией.

— Что могу сказать, спонтанное решение. Принятое под давлением обстоятельств. Под обстоятельствами я понимаю вас и вломившуюся сюда мисс Андрески.

— Любопытно. Я склонялась к версии о широком жесте в надежде на искупление.

— Это тоже. Меня утешало, что мои силы в достойных руках.

Джулия благодарно улыбнулась и всё же с досадой продолжила:

— Не просветите как их вам вернуть без последствий для нас обоих?

— В этом нет необходимости. Я могу забрать магию в любой момент, но предпочту, что бы силы пока остались у вас.

— Не понимаю. Вы декан магического университета и хотите отказаться от магии?

— Я руководил Брейкбиллз и в более сложных обстоятельствах, мне хочется думать, что я неплохо проявил себя. Пока в моем ведении всего лишь кампус полный ретивых магов, я справлюсь. Вам же грозит столкновение с жестокой божественной сущностью.

— Как вы узнали…

— Что все так серьезно? — закончил за неё Фог. — Об этой ситуации мне сообщила мисс Куин. Она можно сказать, несколько раз кричала мне об этом прямо в лицо, а когда перестала… Похоже, что моя магия вам очень пригодилась.

— Вы правы.

— Поэтому я хочу сообщить, что достал для вас дополнительную квоту. Именно для этого я и пригласил вас.

С этими словами декан положил на стол перед собой внушительную батарейку. Новость произвела на Джулию эффект, на который Фог в тайне рассчитывал. Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем она нашлась что сказать. Начала с благодарностей и продолжила извинениями за то, что наговорила при их последней встрече. Фог выслушал её, не прерывая:

— Спасибо, Джулия, но сказанное вами тогда было отчасти правдиво. Полагаю я могу еще чем-то помочь?

— Информацией, — затараторила она и в её голосе все ещё звенели возбужденные нотки. — Мы движемся здесь практически вслепую. В библиотеку соваться бессмысленно. Единственное место, где можно найти хоть крупицу знаний, это Брейкбиллз.

— Всё что есть, мы найдем. Студенты и преподаватели прочешут нашу библиотеку за пару дней, и я пошлю запрос в другие университеты. Замечательная у ребят выйдет курсовая.

— Спасибо, декан Фог.

— Но у меня есть просьба. Отныне старайтесь держать это создание подальше от кампуса. Делайте всё что можете и берегите мою магию, мисс Уикер.

Когда они попрощались, Фог заметил едва уловимую перемену в Джулии. Похоже она порядочно отвыкла от хороших новостей. Девушка вышла из его кабинета слегка окрыленной. Приятно было осознавать, что в этом есть его заслуга. Таким его и застала профессор Липсон, улыбающимся своим мыслям и со стаканом виски в руках.

— Декан, вы хотели меня видеть?

— Да, конечно, — переключился на неё Фог, —необходимо оповестить профессорский состав о срочном спецкурсе для всех учащихся.

  


***

  


Пени третьей час сосредоточенно воссоздавал в своей голове сцену из воспоминаний монстра и старался выудить оттуда все возможные подробности. С кухни раздался звон бьющегося стекла. Он открыл глаза и пошел проверить, что там стряслось. Монстр безучастно стоял у стола и смотрел вниз. Заметив Пени, он сообщил ему свое ценное наблюдение:

— Обычно он так не делает.

Подойдя ближе Пени увидел Квентина, сидящего на полу. Он опирался спиной на дверцу холодильника и пытался встать. Второе ценное наблюдение монстра заключалось в том, что Квентин доставал ему мороженное.

— Вы, черт возьми, издеваетесь, —Пени закатил глаза. — Колдуотер, завязывай валяться на полу.

Он помог Квентину подняться и отвел его на диван.

— Пени, что-то не так. Я странно себя чувствую.

— И на сколько же по твоей личной шкале странностей?

Квентин был бледен и у него похоже начинался жар, но, когда он показал Пени свои руки, пальцы на них уже начали чернеть.

— Ого! Это давно так?

— С утра всё было нормально. Я думал у меня просто грипп начинается.

Пени снял с него ботинки и убедился, что на ногах происходит такая же фигня.

— Так, это плохо, — быстро сообразил Пени. — Похоже на проклятье.

Он достал телефон и набрал Джулию:

— Ало, ты где? Оставайся там, я тебя заберу.

Монстр с ногами забрался на стол и поедал свое мороженое, заинтересованно глядя на лежащего Квентина. Когда Джулия и Пени вернулись, чернота уже изрядно распространилась по его рукам. Больше Квентин ответить на их вопросы не мог, хотя открытые, бегающие глаза показывали, что он их всё ещё слышит.

— Как это произошло?

— Не знаю. Он только сказал, что странно себя чувствует.

Джулия взяла Квентина за руку.

— И это всё меньше, чем за шесть часов?

— С утра он думал на грипп.

Квентин закашлялся и из уголка его губ соскользнула черная капля. Увидев это, монстр отложил миску с мороженным.

— Вылечите его, — сказал он, почуяв угрозу, хотя ещё не понял в чём она заключается.

Никто ему ничего не ответил. Его вообще сейчас едва замечали. Джулия не знала как, но из Квентина текло что-то похожее на кровь живого камня. Его тогда щедро окатили, но она думала, что для людей это безопасно, хотя Ирида такого не говорила. Она сказала, и Джулия только сейчас это поняла, что у богов пропадает сила и только.

— Это что-то очень сильное. Я пока не знаю, что делать. Нужно подумать.

— Ты надеешься вот прямо сейчас придумать как помочь человеку, который нефтью истекает? Вау!

Пени был впечатлен. В основном испуган, но еще и впечатлен. В этот момент Монстр схватил Джулию прошипев: «Думай быстрей, ведьма!» — и они исчезли. Пени глазом моргнуть не успел. Квентина тоже не было. Озираясь Пени разразился отборной бранью.

Они приземлились на мелководье. Джулию ослепило яркое солнце, отразившееся от водной глади. Она упала на колени, и вся вымокла. Всплеск раздавшийся рядом дал понять, что она не одна. Монстр держал при себе Квентина и вышагивал на глубину. Джулия оглянулась. С одной стороны их окружал каменистый берег, с другой водный простор до самого горизонта. На губах чувствовалась соль морских брызг. Монстр остановился и опустил Квентина под воду.

— Ты чего делаешь?!

— Вытравливай из него эту штуку.

— Как?!

— Я сказал, колдуй иначе я тебя за кишки на том дереве подвешу.

От неожиданности Джулия стала проворачивать первое, что всплыло в памяти. Какое-то примитивное заклятие извлечения, а потом совместила его с заклятьем переноса и повторила еще раз. Она видела сквозь прозрачную воду как Квентин задергался.

— Ты утопишь его!

— Не лезь.

Изо рта Квентина на поверхность поднимались чернильные разводы. Джулия потянулась к нему, но монстр усилием воли отшвырнул девушку подальше в море. Не очень изящно она прошила толщу воды и оказалась на глубине. На какое-то время море скрыло от неё все окружающие звуки. Но даже в этом безмолвии она почувствовала, как её обдало низкочастотной волной, что шла от берега. Будто сама земля вздохнула. Оказавшись на поверхности, она увидела спину монстра и то, что он наконец достал Квентина. От облегчения она даже забыла, что из неё посредственный пловец. Когда она вновь почувствовала ногами дно, Пени уже стоял на берегу. Он поспешил вытащить её на сушу.

— Ты в порядке? Вы чего натворили?

— Не уверенна, но кажется я прокляла океан.

— Это море, и мы в Иране. Двигаем отсюда сейчас же.

Монстр зачерпнул воды и отпил из ладони:

— Безопасная концентрация.

— Ну, круто! Больше в жизни не буду гнать на гомеопатию. Выплывайте, вы оба!

Рядом с монстром встал из воды приосанившийся Квентин. Пени моментально почуял неладное и загородил собой Джулию. Увидишь такое однажды и не забудешь до конца жизни, а потом этот Квентин еще и заговорил:

— Я поражен. Так отупеть за столь короткое заключение, — издевательски произнес он и глянул на монстра.

Голос у Квентина не сильно изменился, но от его слов у Пени будто кости черепа зазвенели.

— Эниалий? — выдохнула Джулия.

Квентин рассмеялся монстру в лицо и указал на Джулию:

— Даже этот младенец соображает быстрее тебя, жалкий ты паразит.

Не хотелось признавать, но в этот момент у Пени проснулась сумасшедшая надежда. Монстр был в замешательстве, а Пени не разу не видел его в замешательстве наяву. Пришло понимание, что сейчас всё может кончится. Неизвестная сущность сразит монстра, и они будут свободны. Наконец-то! О другом он даже не задумался в отличии от Джулии, которая ахнула, когда Квентин с вызовом подошел к монстру:

— Просто знай, мы тебя заперли тогда, запрем и сейчас. Скоро будешь гнить в дальнем углу вселенной. Надеюсь, ты успел насладиться своим маленьким культом, потому что этого я приберу первым.

— Я тебя выпотрошу, — прорычал монстр и схватил Квентина за горло.

— Интересно будет посмотреть на твои попытки пока я свежих кирпичей из твоих приспешников наделаю и на этот раз все выходы из твоей тюрьмы замурую.

— Не трогай моё.

— О, так же будет гораздо веселее, ты не находишь? Знать откуда живые камни для твоего замка, возьмутся. Давно я так не развлекался. Я даже тебе завидую, столько новых впечатлений. Как тебе вообще людские фишки? Всё это сомнение, неведенье, тупость…

Одним движением монстр свернул Квентину шею и отшвырнул его тело.

— Нет!!!

Раздались душераздирающие вопли Джулии. Она рванулась к монстру, чтобы растерзать его, но Пени её удержал. Он не отпускал её как бы она не билась и повторял словно мантру, что она ничего не сможет сделать, что все кончено.

— Он убил его! — рыдала Джулия.

Её слезы смешивались с потоками воды и стекали по одежде обратно к прибою. Казалось, это она выплакала море, что плескалось у её ног. Монстр вышел на берег и даже не обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на содеянное. Очень скоро обессиленная Джулия повисла на руках у Пени. Горе и ярость истощили её. В один момент она причитала, а в другой клялась уничтожить всех богов. Она звучала в точности как лишившаяся рассудка. Пени стоило поторопиться, но он не мог сообразить, что делать. Как забрать тело и не выпустить Джулию из своих рук? Монстр будто догадываясь о существовании некой дилеммы, вернулся к воде и выволок за шиворот тело Квентина прямо к их ногам. Джулия застыла от ужаса. Монстр понял, что привлекло её внимание и махнул пальцами. Тело Квентина неестественно дернулось. Еще взмах и его грудная клетка поднялась. Раздался хриплый вздох. Пени и Джулия разом упали перед Квентином на колени. Пени быстро ощупал ему шею. Он точно почувствовал там пульс. Теперь он знал, что делать. Он тут же схватил их обоих и отнёс так далеко, как только смог.

  


*******

  


Квентин открыл глаза в Филори. Он увидел знакомую обстановку дворца. Казалось, он все ещё спит, но нет, здесь просто было очень спокойно и уютно. Неспешно поднявшись с кровати, он понял, что не один. Из кресла напротив, захлопнув книгу, подскочил Джош:

— Привет, как себя чувствуешь?

— Привет. Рад тебя видеть.

— Ещё бы, — нервно хихикнул Джош.

— Смотрю, мне лучше, — Квентин изучил свои руки. — Похоже ребята сняли проклятье.

— Да, — растерянно подтвердил Джош, — Что последнее ты помнишь?

— Я помню, как меня разбил злокачественный магический паралич.

— Это всё?

— Дальше мысли путались, — признался Квентин. — Это ты меня переодел?

— Пришлось. Ты был насквозь мокрым.

— Спасибо… наверное.

Квентин заметил, что что-то не так. Джош мялся в нерешительности и странно на него смотрел.

— Джош, — вкрадчиво начал Квентин, — что стряслось и где все?

— Пени остался с Джулией. Мы еле уговорили её тебя отпустить. Сейчас она в порядке, я об этом позаботился. Марго и Фен… Это долгая история. Но вы можете оставаться в Филори сколько угодно, это главное.

Квентин понял, что Джош явно пытается заговорить ему зубы:

— Что с Джулией?

— Так, ладно, — Джош выдохнул. — Сообщить это деликатно у меня не получится, так что скажу, как есть. Монстр свернул тебе шею.

Квентин судорожно сглотнул.

— У неё на глазах, — уточнил Джош, что бы до Квентина дошла степень разыгравшейся здесь драмы.

Пока Кью ощупывал своё горло Джош быстренько ввел его в курс дела:

— Похоже на ней это сильно сказалось. Ты, конечно, был одержим мстительным богом войны и угрожал расправой всем, кого знаешь, да и монстр потом оживил тебя, но, Квентин, ты был мертв.

Джош подошёл и обнял ошарашенного Квентина.

— Я просто рад, что ты в порядке, брат. Принесу тебе филорианских утешительных бейглов.

Немного погодя Квентин прошелся с нетронутыми бейглами по пустынным коридорам дворца. Сложно было усидеть на месте после таких новостей. Свою одежду он так и не нашел. Должно быть в Филори стояла глубокая ночь, потому что никого кроме дворцовой стражи Квентин не встретил. Он примерно догадывался какие покои отведут гостям короны и нашел ребят со второй попытки. Пени сидел в ногах у спящей Джулии, когда заметил, что они больше не одни. Он было напрягся, но тут же понял, что всё в порядке. Этот Квентин будто нес на себе всю тяжесть мира и Пени был рад его видеть.

— Как она? — сходу спросил Кью.

— Успокоилась. Джош распаковал ради неё свой неприкосновенный запас. Сейчас она всё равно что мешок травы выкурила, но ей тяжко сегодня пришлось. Думаю только сейчас она поняла, как это, когда все вокруг умрут.

— Сможешь ей с этим помочь?

— Думаю я справлюсь. Применю свой ценный опыт выжившего после волшебного геноцида из моей временной линии.

Квентин вздохнул, понимая, что опять ляпнул что-то не то:

— Утешительные бейглы Джоша мне в горло не лезут. Может ты хочешь?

— Нет уж. Понятия не имею чего он туда намешал.

Квентин отставил еду в сторону.

— Тогда я надеялся, что ты перенесёшь меня обратно.

После этой фразы Пени умудрился шепотом накричать на него:

— Чувак, ты с ума сошел? Он уже один раз тебя убил!

— Да, шея немного побаливает, но нам нужно вернуться.

— Я не дам тебе самоубиться. Не говоря уже о том, что Джулия мне этого не простит, когда проснется.

— А ты вали все на меня.

— Нет.

— Он может найти нас, где угодно! И он найдет. Нельзя, чтобы он нашел нас здесь. Что если он проникнется Филари или словит ПТСР от планировки белого шпиля? Ты знаешь, что он вытворит в таком случае? Я вот нет.

Пени нехотя признавал, что в словах Квентина есть рациональное зерно, но он был достаточно вменяем, чтобы колебаться с решением.

— Послушай, я всё же король, хоть и без полномочий. Мой долг позаботится и о Филори тоже, а еще я чертовски устал, что бы тащится ночью до портального дерева.

— Тебе лечиться надо, — со всей доброжелательностью попытался не обхаять его Пени. — Хороший мозгоправ разберется с этой твоей потребностью убиться ради всеобщего блага недели за три.

— Договорились. Первым делом, когда все кончится этим и займусь.

Он протянул Пени руку в знак согласия, тот выдохнул и пожал её. В следующее мгновение Квентин уже стоял у дверей пентхауса.

Здесь не могло пройти так уж много времени. Для всех ещё не закончилось «сегодня», от которого они успели в Филари каждый по-своему худо-бедно отойти. Осколки у холодильника так никто и не собрал. То, что Квентин сначала принял за сумерки за окном на самом деле оказалось надвигающейся бурей. Далекие отголоски грома предупреждали всё живое, что скоро настанет время стихии. В воздухе уже носилось электричество, давая понять, что стороной эта буря не пройдет. Квентин убрал стекло из-под ног как оказалось вовремя. Во всем здании вырубился свет, как и в здании напротив. Не важно богатый ты или бедный, если живешь в Нью-Йорке от блэкаутов ты не застрахован. Но даже без электричества на этот раз Квентин сразу заметил возникшего из ниоткуда монстра, потому что ждал его появления. Он не дрогнул, когда услышал свое имя и немного помолчав ответил:

— Я хотел тебя увидеть. Мне сказали, что ты сделал. Это правда?

Монстр подошел и взял лицо Квентина в руки, не давая ему возможности упустить и малой толики своего сожаления:

— Я не собирался тебя убивать, — оправдался монстр, — нужно было вытравить эту мерзость из тебя вот и всё. Он просто разозлил меня.

— Я знаю, но почему ты это сделал? Почему вернул меня?

Монстр пожал плечами и кажется сказал первое, что пришло в голову:

— У меня было время сравнить и без тебя всё стало таким удручающим.

У Квентина пересохло во рту. Он облизнулся, потом вновь заговорил:

— Ты долго сравнивал?

— Пару минут, — бесхитростно ответил монстр и провел большим пальцем по губам Квентина.

Кью приоткрыл рот под его нажимом и пустил монстра внутрь себя. Он тронул палец Элиота языком, сомкнул губы и слегка пососал. Монстр счастливо улыбнулся:

— Ты не расстроен.

— Просто хочу поблагодарить тебя, — сказал Квентин достав руку монстра изо рта.

Он повел плечами чтобы сбросить с себя филорианскую хламиду.

— Я больше не каменный. Чувствуешь? — с этими словами он провел его ладонью по своему телу.

Монстр не ответил. Он сжал челюсти и опустил взгляд, которым мог крошить гранит. Квентин выскользнул из его рук и отошел в глубь комнаты, чтобы закурить. Кью глянул на монстра прямо и откровенно. В полумраке, что теперь их разделял, огонек сигареты был словно прожектор. Ему вторили два светящихся глаза, наблюдавшие как, наполовину раздетый Квентин прошел мимо и исчез в дверях спальни. Словно завороженный монстр проследовал за ним. Он нашел Квентина полулежащим на кровати, будто в забытьи после тяжёлого дня. Рука с тлеющей сигаретой покоилась на животе. Монстр подошел и попытался достать сигарету из его пальцев, но Квентин не дал этого сделать. Он вновь очнулся от чужого присутствия и сделал последнюю затяжку. Монстр склонился над Квентином. Он слышал, как колотится его сердце. Он положил ему руку на грудь ощущая причастность к каждому удару.

— Это игра? — спросил Монстр.

Квентин выдохнул дым и согласно кивнул.

— Знаешь, как играть? — прошептал он.

— Да.

— Тогда я выиграл, — сказал Квентин приподнявшись на локтях и поцеловал монстра.

Город накрыло шквалом. Шум дождя и всполохи молний вторили тому, что сейчас разворачивалось перед Квентином. Монстр вцепился в его как изголодавшийся по ласке зверь и не отпускал. Периодически какая-нибудь вещь вокруг них срывалась с места и проносилась через всю комнату. Усилием воли монстр пригвоздил Квентина к кровати, тот не мог шевельнуться. Он целовал Квентина, обнюхивал и вылизывал его тело. Монстр запустил пальцы ему в шевелюру и ухватился за волосы. Квентин почувствовал, что вновь может двигаться и часто задышал. Монстр притянул его к себе запрокинув голову.

— Ты сейчас полон моей магией, Квентин. Я совсем недавно оживил тебя, и ты фантастически пахнешь.

Монстр вновь уложил его на кровать и стал поглаживать ему живот, словно собираясь вскрыть.

— Когда-то, я бы съел тебя, — тихо признался монстр. — Пожрал бы твою полть. Обсосал и выплюнул позвонок за позвонком как фруктовые косточки.

Квентин взглянул вниз и увидел, как блестят от слюны красные губы пугающе прямолинейной всемогущей сущности.

— Но ты стоишь того, чтобы сдержаться, — добавил монстр и видно от избытка чувств впился зубами Квентину в бок. Его вскрик поглотил раскат грома, но где-то в глубине Элиот что-то услышал. Он не мог отделаться от этого ощущения уже какое-то время. Он чувствовал присутствие Квентина, а сейчас он подскочил из своей выжидательной позы, потому что знал, ему не показалось. Он осознал, что там куда ему нет доступа его тело вновь познавало Квентина. Монстр утолял свой голод, а Элиот заметался по тюрьме своего сознания.

— Нет-нет-нет, Кью! Идиот, только не это!

— Что-то случилось?

Элиот обернулся и увидел Квентина целого и невредимого. Он увидел свое воспоминание о нем. Счастливого и немного растерянного, только вернувшегося из южного Брейкбиллз. Элиот опешил, но тут же подлетел к нему и схватил за плечи.

— Будь со мной предельно честен, хорошо?

— Господи! Конечно… Что-то случилось?

— Возможно. Скажи, ты бы всем пожертвовал ради любимого человека?

— Да, — откинув челку с глаз и поразмыслив немного ответил Кью. — Зависит от обстоятельств, конечно, но думаю, что да.

— Даже если он не ответил тебе взаимностью?

Квентин добродушно улыбнулся:

— Но он же не виноват, что не любит меня.

Элиот пораженный отшатнулся от него. Он врезался спиной в стену, сполз по ней на пол и обхватил голову руками.

— Что с тобой?

Квентин присел с ним рядом и попытался понять, чем он его так расстроил.

— Лучше бы ты никогда не встречал меня, — тихо прошептал Элиот.

— Что?

— Уходи, — произнес Элиот уже громче и прикрыл глаза.

Когда он вновь взглянул перед собой, там уже никого не было. Он был один. Элиот лег на пол и попытался сосредоточиться.

Квентин пообещал себе, что не будет дёргаться, но его как будто на медный кабель под напряжением насаживали и он кричал, он хватался за простыни, не сдерживая вздохов страсти и боли, а сейчас лежал притихший уткнувшись лицом в плече не-Элиота. Он приходил в себя. В первый раз он не знал выдержит ли пока все кончится. Монстр даже одежду не снял что бы сделать все это с ним. А теперь со сладострастием зализывал укусы, что оставил на его теле. Квентин поднял глаза на своего любовника и онемел. Тот сиял как яркая звезда. За место монстра или Элиота он увидел сгусток света. Окончательно оклемавшись, он начал стаскивать со свечения темные пятна одежды.

— Что ты делаешь? — раздался голос сквозь потрескивание плазмы.

— Хо-хочу увидеть тебя.

Сияние позволило себя обнажить и ослепив Квентина на один короткий миг вновь нырнуло в тело Элиота, точно его и не было. Монстра явно заинтересовал его восторженный взгляд:

— Что ты видел?

— Кажется, только тебя.

Квентин догадывался, что произошло, главным образом потому что теперь ему не нужно было кончить самому, чтобы просто выдержать их близость вновь. Казалось ему или нет. Но монстр тоже почуял эту перемену. Они сплетались руками и ногами и Квентин ощущал продолжение его воли уже в себе самом. Теперь они оба были оголены. Угловатый, весь какой-то нескладный Квентин, приобрел мягкость движений, пока монстр держал его в своих объятьях и засматривался на него. Где-то здесь Квентин и отключился. Разум его тут же принялся стирать большую часть произошедшего и то, что монстр звал его «Кью» тоже.

  


**III**

**   
**

Одну из истин, которая становится таковой практически для всех живущих, Квентин открыл раньше многих. Все что происходит, происходит только с тобой и это лишь отблеск в вихре таких же случайностей по всему свету. В лучшем случае последствия есть кому с тобой разделить или находятся люди, имеющие об этом всем представление, но чаще всего жизнь просто берет свое и движется дальше. Небо не падает на землю и мир не останавливается в безмолвии. Меняешься только ты, причем так что даже самые близкие люди вокруг, становятся недосягаемыми. Это ещё при условии, что в обстоятельства не вмешалось ничего магического. Если в дело вступает магия, считай, что распрощался с шансами пережить что-то нормальное. Квентин это знал как никто. В столкновениях с магией он терял многое, даже возможность как следует похоронить близких, ведь каждый раз что-то другое требовало его всецело. Сейчас он уже не ждал отражения своих переживаний в окружающем мире. Хотя утро само по себе чем-то напоминало странное рождество с подарком в виде электричества и возможностью пожить еще. Квентин испытывал ясность ума от такой перспективы. Он не нашел ни единой отметины на своем теле, хотя по ощущениям зубы монстра были словно бритвы или же ему так только казалось. Стоя под струями утреннего душа, он пытался сообразить, а был ли монстр, потому что в его воспоминаниях осело так мало похожего… Похожего хоть на что-то. Кью встряхнул голову и перекрыл воду. Ничего обычного в случившемся не было, так откуда он мог знать, как должен себя чувствовать. Тем более сейчас действительно крайне неудачное время предаваться раздумьям или бездействовать под каким-либо другим предлогом. С этой мыслью Квентин залез в интернет, когда его пальцы еще оставляли сырые отметины на клавиатуре ноутбука. Прикуривая одну сигарету от другой, за несколько часов он успел свести кучу своих догадок в одну теорию и сейчас искал для неё документальное подтверждение. К моменту окончания поиска полотенце на нем уже успело высохнуть. Он облегченно вздохнул и вернулся к своему рою отложенных сомнений. Недолго думая, он решил разделаться с ними, раскурил еле тлеющую сигарету и прижег себе плече. Кью скривился от секундной боли, но, когда провел рукой чтобы стереть остатки пепла, ожог уже сошел. Так себе подтверждение, но по крайней мере Квентин не сходил с ума. Это было очень обнадеживающе, жаль только, что открытием насладиться особо не получилось. Мгновением позже в его продуктивное утро ворвалась Джулия с сопровождением.

— Как ты додумался уйти без нас?! — сходу огорошила его Джулия.

— Ты спала! — справедливо возразил Квентин и попытался невозмутимо прикурить помятую сигарету.

Джулия не сразу, но сообразила, что ей тут сношают мозг и она налетела на Кью молотя ладонями по его тупой-тупой башке.

— Ты… Ты! Да как ты мог!

—Ай! Джулс, прекрати! Больно же!

Квентин смиренно принял на себя её гнев и дождался, когда он сойдет на нет.

— Где Монстр? — вмешался в их разборки Пени.

Квентин осознал, что в состоянии дать неожиданно точный ответ на этот вопрос:

— Он ищет надлежащий аромат смерти.

Пенни недоуменно уставился на него. Квентин выдал этот бред будто он был нацарапан изнутри на его черепушке. Сменившая гнев на милость Джулия теперь пришла к выводу, что лупить свежевоскрешённого по голове, пожалуй, не было такой уж хорошей идеей.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Честно говоря в сложившейся ситуации даже и не знаю, как бы я мог себя чувствовать еще лучше.

— Ты же понимаешь, что наделал своим уходом, — вкрадчиво начала Джулия. — Твоя тень на месте?

— Мне жаль, что я тебя расстроил и я целый, если ты об этом, но я будто только очнувшись в Филори, осознал в какой мы жопе. Пени меня отговаривал, но я не мог просто ждать.

— Меня только не приплетай, — взмолился Пени и прикрыл глаза рукой.

По суровому профилю Джулии было понятно, что отходить от недопонимания, возникшего на почве помощи Кью, их с Пени отношения будут еще долго. Полностью осознавая её право на гром и молнии, Квентин предпочел сменить тему:

— Мне нужно было кое-что проверить, но кажется теперь я знаю, как нам найти Эниалия.

— Вот так внезапно догадался? — сухо усомнился Пени.

— Под утро буквально осенило, — позволил себе двусмысленность Квентин.

Он взял ноутбук и развернул на весь экран оцифрованную копию старого документа, так чтобы текст можно было прочесть.

— Это греческий? — недоуменно спросил Пени.

— Армянский, — поправила его Джулия.

Пени попытался было сконцентрироваться на чтении, но не смог игнорировать одно обстоятельство:

— Ты не хочешь штаны одеть, а то затруднительно воспринимать тебя всерьёз.

Квентину действительно не мешало бы одеться, но он внезапно кое-что осознал:

— Э-э-э… моя одежда в Филори.

— У камина шмотки твои валяются. Думал ненароком их сжечь.

— А? Спасибо.

Кью проскользнул между Пени и Джулией к камину и решил ввести их в курс дела пока одевается:

— Это старый дневник одной девушки, — вещал он через всю гостиную. — Её правнук опубликовал документ в рамках общественной компании по признанию тех событий геноцидом.

Джулия со знанием дела вгляделась в выцветшие страницы, заполненные старательным девичьим почерком.

— Здесь говорится о некой могущественной персоне, что обитала в месте величайшего противостояния и вызывала в людях священный экстаз, побуждая их проливать кровь снова и снова, пока не осталось никого.

Пени был вынужден признать, что звучало очень похоже на то, что они искали:

— Мы столько времени на это убили, а ты вот так просто справился за одно утро?

— Воспользовался преимуществом, если так можно выразиться. Этот гад порядком наследил у меня в голове.

— Они такое могут, — понимающе пробубнила себе под нос Джулия.

— И я его не нашел, — продолжил Квентин, — но думаю, что знаю, как его привлечь. Монстр уже один раз пытался. Теперь понятно, почему тогда не получилось. Нам только нужно выбрать подходящее место.

— Планируешь единолично призвать бога войны? — осведомилась Джулия и угрожающе захлопнула ноутбук.

— Для обряда нужно будет пустить кровь. Ты можешь сейчас истекать кровью, Джулия? — не сбавляя тон осадил её Квентин. — И я буду не один. Вы меня прикроете.

— Здесь я, пожалуй, его поддержу, — неожиданно высказался Пени.

Джулия не поверила своим ушам:

— Пени…

— Прости, но ты сама видела, что было на берегу. Любое божество опасно для тебя не чуть не меньше, чем для нас, а Квентин сейчас что-то вроде надкушенного бутерброда для нашего кадра. Я бы сказал, в такой ситуации шансы быть услышанным у него гораздо выше.

— Как и шансы быть разорванным на клочки! Почему здесь только я мыслю разумно? — не выдержала Джулия. — Он нам всем угрожал. Всем! Еще и суток не прошло.

— Он угрожал монстру, а мы всего лишь пешки. Попробуем поговорить с ним и убедить его спрятаться. В этот раз никто не пострадает, — не сдавался Пени.

— И этот раз будет ПЕРВЫЙ! Вы оба рехнулись!

— Что поделаешь, Джулия, это боги! Им в твиттере не напишешь, — язвительно попытался донести до неё очевидное Квентин.

Пени явно не нравилось, к чему вел этот разговор, но, когда Джулия свирепо глянула на них и встала с дивана, давая понять, что дальше пойдут только маты, он окончательно понял, что они с Колдуотером опять проебались.

— Джулс, — примирительно попытался остановить её Квентин, который уже явно пожалел о своей резкости — у нас нет на это… времени.

Остаток фразы уже был адресован закрытой двери кабинета.

— Я поговорю с ней, — выдохнул Пени.

— Спасибо.

— Пошел ты!

Квентину бы обидеться, но похоже задеть его теперь стало не так-то просто. Он предоставил Пени возможность достучаться до Джулии и решил какое-то время просто не вмешиваться. По крайней мере сейчас Квентин был избавлен от лишних споров и у него появилось время для чего-нибудь полезного. Например, чтобы двадцать минут в нерешительности помучать свой телефон. Отвлечься от этого увлекательного процесса ему помогли вернувшиеся в пентхаус Кейди с Алисой. Квентин насторожился, когда девушки переглянулись и немного помявшись, Алиса направилась явно в его сторону.

— Здравствуй. Ты не мог бы передать это Джулии, когда она вернется?

Квентин взглянул на внушительную книгу, которую она ему протягивала. От названия на корешке у него глаза полезли на лоб, но он постарался как можно быстрее справится с удивлением:

— Джулия в кабинете, — сообщил Квентин, — можешь ей отдать сама.

—Хорошо, — произнесла Алиса и её цепкий взгляд поверх очков задержался на собеседнике чуть дольше чем положено. — Что-то случилось?

— Почему что-то должно было случиться?

— Ты как-то изменился.

Интуиция Алисы застала его врасплох, а легкая паника плохо влияла на способность Квентина к убедительным отговоркам. Он быстро выставил непроницаемую защиту из поспешной правды:

— Я просто хотел позвонить матери, но понятия не имею, что ей сказать.

— В таких вопросах я некомпетентна, — разумно признала свой недостаток Алиса.

Квентин ухмыльнулся.

Немного поразмыслив, она предложила:

— Попробуй послать ей сообщение. Напиши, что хочешь встретиться, когда будешь свободен. Вряд ли можно быть неискренним просто проявив намерение. Она же твоя мама.

Квентин ничего не ответил. Он проводил её взглядом, пока она шла к кабинету и понял, что не только он здесь в чем-то уже не был прежним. Через какое-то время Алиса вышла оттуда в сопровождении Джулии, та отпустила её, поблагодарив. Затем Джулия кивком прозвала Квентина присоединится к ним с Пени. Первым делом оказавшись в их обществе, Кью решил извиниться:

— Ребят, я немного перегнул.

— Мило, что ты это понимаешь, — сказала Джулия, пролистывая талмуд, который был способен удержать её внимание даже в этой ситуации. — Речь уже идет не только об Элиоте, но и о потенциальной угрозе всему живому, так что подумай вот о чем, когда тебя в следующий раз накроет, ты не единственный кто все здесь решает.

— Нам бы помогла твоя божественность, — подумал вслух Кью, глядя на заветную книгу, что принесла Алиса.

— Нам бы помогло чуть больше времени, — скептично заметила Джулия и отложила книгу.

— Алиса рассказала, как она у неё оказалась?

— Говорит, что достала из зеркального мира.

— Черт! Она была в зеркальном мире?!

Квентин, ошарашенно бросил взгляд на обеденный стол, где заседали Кейди с Алисой.

— Квентин, сосредоточься, — щелкнула пальцами у него перед носом Джулия, — я созвонилась с деканом Фогом. Ему скоро может понадобиться магия, которую он мне одолжил.

— У тебя магия декана Фога?

— Квентин, ты ведь даже не заметил, что я опять могу накладывать чары, — снисходительно упрекнула его Джулия.

— Нет, я заметил, — возразил Квентин, — просто забыл, что ты не могла.

— И в чем разница? — улыбнулась Джулия.

— Никакой, прости, — подумав признал её правоту Квентин.

Глядя на этих двоих у Пени, отлегло от сердца. Почему-то, когда Джулия злилась на Квентина, Пени шел прицепом.

— Декан Фог хоть примерно дал понять, сколько еще у тебя есть времени?

— Нет, но поверь мне, разговор с ним был лишним напоминанием, что мы вообще-то в отчаянии.

Джулия села.

— Твой план мне не нравится, но это лучшее, что у нас есть и мы определенно сможем его осуществить в ближайшее время, хотя у меня есть условие.

— И какое же?

— Раз уж речь идет о призыве, тебе придется прислушаться ко мне Квентин.

— Справедливо, — согласился Квентин и тоже сел.

— Нам может понадобится кто-то еще, — разумно заметил Пени.

— Кейди вряд ли поймет. Я сама едва понимаю.

— Тогда остаемся только мы, потому что от Куин, ради нашего же блага, я бы держался подальше.

— Сами справимся, — отрезал Квентин.

— И что теперь?

— Бог войны, — начала Джулия. — Логично предположить, что его привлекают конфликты.

Все трое подоставали свои телефоны и занялись мозговым штурмом. Квентин ненадолго отошел, но только для того, чтобы вернуться с ноутбуком и еще раз перечитал дневник.

— Где произошло последнее крупное сражение? — спросил он.

— Я тоже думала об этом, но сейчас в мире несколько горячих точек, — ответила Джулия.

Квентин глянул на экран её телефона.

— А если сосредоточиться на массовости?

— Эм… Кашмир? Индия, — предположила Джулия.

— Должно подойти, — прикинул Квентин.

— Подождите, народ, я осознаю всю иронию, раз вы тут засобирались в Индию, но та девчушка писала про противостояние, так?

— Это дословный перевод, — ответила Джулия, сверившись с первоисточником.

— Чуваки, никто из вас последний супербоул не смотрел?

— Я был немного занят, — раздраженно напомнил Квентин.

— Ясно. Специально для ботаников, стадион был забит под завязку. Там было сто тысяч зрителей, а трансляцию смотрело больше ста миллионов. Это было эпическое противостояние. Больше людей было вовлечено только во вторую мировую.

Джулия с Квентином уставились на Пени. Не известно, что поразило их больше, гениальность этого предложения или, то, что оно исходило от него.

— Когда это было? — выпалила Джулия.

— В Атланте меньше месяца назад. Гарантирую, это место все еще заряжено под завязку и там в меня точно не будут палить с двух сторон, как на границе Индии с Пакистаном.

— Ты же в то время был диджеем с расширенным сознанием, — напомнил Квентин и похоже его этот факт от души позабавил, — откуда такой интерес к футболу?

— Билеты в VIP-ложу шли комплектом к просветлению.

— Что думаешь? — спросила Джулия.

Кью немного поразмыслил и согласился:

— Прямое наследие античных арен, мне подходит.

Их план был до смешного прост, недаром, что они спешили. Нужно было приманить бога, убедить его спрятаться и тут же свалить оттуда. Еще Джулия предположила, что в случае неудачи, вполне сможет заклеймить мерзавца, чтобы больше его не искать. Квентина это устраивало, как и предупреждение Джулии, что Пени выдернет их оттуда при малейшей угрозе. Квентин со всем согласился и подскочил с места.

— Ты куда? — удивилась Джулия.

— Алтарь с собой захвачу, — кинул ей через плечо Кью.

— Обсудить все еще раз не хочешь?

— Нет.

— Не переживай, — успокоил её Пени, — чуть что пойдет не так, я мигом вас вытащу.

*******

Как только Пени их перенес стало понятно, что место найдено нужное. В центре гигантской чаши воздух был словно наэлектризован. Трибуны рвались в высь и складывались вечный символ солнца. Ноги Квентина будто не чувствовали здесь земли. Джулия опустилась на колени, чтобы кинуть в траву батарейку. Та немного откатилась и высвободила свою магию. Джулия стала накладывать защиту на здание и небо над их головами расчертилось переплетением заклятий. Стадион гулко отозвался, когда своды защиты сомкнулись над ним. Пени настороженно посмотрел на Джулию.

— Теперь маглы будут в целости, — попыталась отшутиться она.

— Ага, осталось позаботится, чтобы эта партия в квиддич полгорода не снесла.

Квентин старался игнорировать чужой пессимизм и расстелил на траве покрывало. Пени еще при подготовке к их вылазке удивился, когда выбор Квентина пал на это цветочное нечто. Оказалось, что форма алтаря была не так уж важна, главное, чтобы подношение не касалось земли. Джулия пожелала всем удачи и ушла занимать позицию. Дождавшись, когда они останутся наедине, Квентин встал и обратился к Пени:

— Так, теперь ударь меня.

— Чего?

— У него стоит на немотивированную агрессию.

Пени примерился кулаком к лицу Квентина и скривился:

— Да я тебя просто вырублю, Колдуотер.

— Твою же мать, Пени! Удиви меня! Можешь мне наконец отомстить, — Квентин запнулся, — за что ты там хотел?

Это помогло и Пени ему всё же врезал. Квентин отшатнулся, схватившись обеими руками за лицо. Поразительно, но он все же устоял на ногах, хотя Пени разбил ему нос.

— Этого вполне достаточно, — прогнусавил Квентин, — спасибо.

— Обращайся.

Пени встряхнул кисть и отправился вслед за Джулией. Квентин дождался, когда его ладонь наполнится теплой кровью и сбрызнул ею лежащее на траве покрывало. Он запрокинул голову ожидая, когда остановится кровь и умоляя Эниалия явить себя. Кью понял, что у него получилось ещё до того, как произошедший сдвиг можно было хоть как-то уловить. Он огляделся. Все вокруг осталось неизменным. Все кроме границы света и тени. Теперь она стремительно приближалась к Квентину словно нечто живое и хищное. Квентин инстинктивно отступил перед наползающей тенью и оказался на покрывале, но сумрак тут же поглотил его, обдав вечерней прохладой. Если бы Квентин не растерял на время частички своего сознания, он бы сразу сообразил, что обычно небесные светила не позволяли себе такую суету. Но не только он почувствовал себя будто затянутым в водоворот. Все трое ощутили на себе последствия действий Квентина. Джулия держалась за Пени для равновесия, пока отлавливала обратно свое периферическое зрение.

— Что это было? — раздался чуть более растерянный голос Пени, чем хотелось бы.

— Кажется, головокружительный успех, — ответила Джулия.

Она решила для разнообразия оправдать стереотипы обо всех миллениалах и первым делом полезла проверять телефон.

— Боги, мать их! Пени, мы здесь уже девять часов!

Возможно, Пени бы и нашлось, что на это ответить, но их грубо прервал громкий мужской голос, что раздался с дальней трибуны.

— Эй! Не с места, вандал хренов!

Они оба притаились, наблюдая как кто-то направил на Квентина фонарик и шел к нему по полю. Пени попытался рассмотреть выскочившего, будто из ниоткуда мужика:

— Ну зашибись, это охранник.

— Подожди, — настороженно прошептала Джулия, — я в этом не уверенна.

— Хочешь сказать у Колдуотера получилось?

— Если так, то это хорошая новость.

— А есть плохая? — обеспокоенно взглянул на нее Пени.

Джулия вздохнула и призналась:

— У меня три пропущенных вызова. Похоже у декана Фога возник вопрос жизни и смерти.

Только когда сотрудник охраны оказался рядом с Квентином он перестал светить фонарем ему прямо в лицо. Тогда появилась возможность наконец рассмотреть прибывшего. Было видно, что мужчина ничуть не опечален вторжением Квентина в его владения.

— Из всех людей именно ты явился сюда, чтобы искать встречи со мной, — не без удивления начал охранник, — и кстати, какого хрена ты жив? Ты зомби?

— Нам нужно поговорить, так что не убивай меня, чтобы это проверить.

— По-моему твоя смерть будет лишней тратой энергии, хотя получится забавно.

— Не сказал бы.

— Раз ты здесь, то меня в любом случае опасаешься чуточку меньше, чем нашего общего знакомого, так что хватит расшаркиваться. И можешь сказать своим спутникам, чтобы перестали прятаться? Это как-то неуважительно.

— Вряд ли поможет. Они мне не подчиняются.

— Очаровательно! Вы, смертные, знаете толк в сложностях!

— Сейчас как раз пытаемся их избежать, потому что в любой момент за тобой может явится монстр.

— Я бы поспорил за кем из нас он явится в первую очередь, но пусть приходит.

Божество не шутило. Всё в нем говорило о безграничной мощи. Даже заурядная форма охранника делала его похожим скорей на супергероя, чем на рядового работягу. Он явно не испытывал страха. Квентину пришлось напомнить ему о существовании такого чувства:

— Послушай, он уже перебил достаточно богов, чтобы дать понять, ты наш последний шанс остановить его.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я решил вашу проблему?

— Нет!

Квентин начал терять терпение. Он сделал пару глубоких вдохов и продолжил:

— Мы можем спрятать тебя. Мы знаем как.

— И зачем мне это? Потому что это разумно?

— Помимо прочего, — опешив согласился Квентин.

— Разве я бог разума? И раз ты просишь меня извратить мою суть, можешь ответить, ты так держишься за свой разум, а что он тебе дал? Ведь это он сделал тебя несчастным, Квентин. Я знаю, я был в твоей голове.

Квентин изо всех сил пытался не дать ему влезть в свою голову и в этот раз:

— Тебе стоит ко мне прислушаться. Ты уже выбесил монстра. Возможно, в этот самый момент он вспоминает каким именно способом ты порубил на куски его сестру. И никакая твоя альфа-воинственная жестокость тебе с ним после такого не поможет.

— Жестокость? —усмехнулся Эниалий. — Вот что ты обо мне думаешь? Спишу это на твое убогое воображение и невежество. Тебе ли не знать, что не жестокость сама по себе меня привлекает, а кипящая страсть. Так уж получилось, что вы, люди, отдаетесь ей только в тех случаях, когда убиваете друг друга и когда любите. В идеале конечно всё это одновременно, спасибо креативным гражданам Рима, — он демонстративно обвел арену руками, как бы в подтверждение своих слов. — Как, по-твоему, я проскользнул в твое сознание? Вспомни какой лазейкой я воспользовался.

Услышанное проясняло многое, что произошло с Квентином и он этому не обрадовался:

— Это был ты. Гелиос.

Божество самодовольно улыбнулось.

— У меня много имен. Всегда находилось племя, которому нужно было покровительство в войне или любви.

— Мы все можем сгинуть из-за тебя, кем бы ты ни был.

— Такова цена истинной страсти, Квентин. Ты знаешь, ты её отведал.

Божество подошло вплотную и принюхалось к волосам Квентина.

— И похоже кому-то, благодаря мне, обломился кусочек божественной булочки, — усмехнулся он и прошептал Квентину на ухо. — Сделай одолжение, когда он придет, передай ему от меня послание. Скажи, «не за что».

— Что…

Квентин почувствовал, как его будто сковало невидимыми цепями. Он больше не мог вымолвить ни слова.

— Ты же не возражаешь побыть приманкой еще немного, правда?

Божество ухмыльнулось и поставило его на колени, но теперь Квентина так просто было не удержать. Он почувствовал, как ярость стала в нем нарастать и силы дали ему возможность пошевелить сперва пальцами рук, а потом и всей верхней частью тела, хотя этого и не понадобилось. Если у загнанного в угол волшебника есть пальцы рук, у него есть все. Псевдоохранник получил заряд пламени прямо в лицо и это не был легкий выброс, на который рассчитывал Квентин. Арену озарила вспышка, будто от напалмовой бомбардировки. В этот момент защита над ней пришлась очень кстати. Квентина начало трясти и размывать в невидимой человеческому глазу борьбе с волей взбалмошного божества. Он поднялся на ноги. Пламя сошло, а из пелены непроглядного дыма показался Эниалий, или как там его, в наполовину сгоревшей одежде.

— Не вынуждай меня! — рявкнул он и махнул рукой.

Квентин почувствовал, как его рана открылась и из разбитого носа Кью хлынула кровь. Поначалу несильная струйка превратилась в поток, который заливал ему одежду. Держать Квентина после такого уже не имело смысла. Когда божество отпустило его, он повалился без сил на землю. Единственное, что он сообразил предпринять, так это перевернуться на бок, чтобы не захлебнуться собственной кровью.

По хрусту выжженной дочерна травы Квентин понял, что божество было где-то рядом.

— Ты мне нравишься Квентин. Это правда. Думаю, тебя может утешить то, что ты не виноват. Встречал я эту вашу покровительницу ума. Выращивает отменные оливки и засеивает поля сражений смертью больше, чем все мы вместе взятые. Первостатейная сука, — он ухмыльнулся и оглядел его, — и кстати, ты не зомби. Наслаждайся.

Божество встало и отошло, вглядываясь в дымовую завесу вокруг.

— Ты не сможешь его убить, — закашливаясь пытался образумить его Квентин, — он бессмертен.

— Конечно не смогу, но ему очень скоро понадобится новое тело, — в руках у божества появилось золотое копье, — а твое как никогда подходит для моих целей, я об этом позаботился уже давно. Ты даже не представляешь, как удачно ты зашел.

Божество ловко повращало копьем, будто в танце с любимым партнером. Выглядело впечатляюще, а еще это значило, что он отвлекся.

— Ели бы ты знал сколько сердец мне довелось поразить этой штукой, — мечтательно промолвил то ли воин, то ли любовник.

Каким бы магом в итоге Квентин не являлся, тупым он никогда не был. Он понял всё буквально за секунду, благо подсказка хлестала из него с пугающей силой, и сделал то, на что этот ублюдок явно не рассчитывал. Он размахнулся и заляпал божество кровью, которой у Квентина было в избытке.

— НЕТ!!! — завопил обессиленный бог и выронил копье. — Что ты сделал, смертная дрянь! Ты убил нас!

Он кинулся к Квентину, чтобы придушить его, но притормозил в последний момент и в его глазах явно читался страх выпачкаться еще сильней.

— Жри свой яд, — сказал Квентин и плюнул ему в лицо кровавой слюной.

Божество закричало и отпрянуло от него, пытаясь оттереть себя кровь Квентина как какую-то мерзость. Словно боясь подцепить через нее божественный СПИД. В ярости он посмотрел на лежащее рядом копье с явным намереньем убить Квентина, но Квентин и это понял. Он засмеялся и самодовольно посмотрел на поверженного бога:

— Ты можешь добить меня, но лучше беги, — сказал Квентин с кровавой улыбкой на лице, — он уже близко. Если выживешь, ты знаешь где нас найти.

В этот момент Пени материализовался позади Квентина.

— Монстр здесь, надо уходить.

Божество в панике глянуло на них и кинулось в глубину дымовой завесы, которая начала понемногу оседать.

— Эй! Ты куда?! — попытался остановить его Пени, но не рискнул пойти за ним.

— Оставь его, — пробормотал обессиленный Квентин, — он с башкой не дружит.

Где-то поблизости раздались жуткие крики и звук разрываемой плоти. Пени поспешил к Квентину, чтобы убраться отсюда.

— У нас почти получилось, — сказал Квентин, когда Пени вновь оказался в поле его зрения, — успех по нашим меркам.

— Да, брат, ты справился, а теперь сделай одолжение, не подохни у меня на руках.

Глаза Квентина закатились и ресницы затрепетали.

—Блять, просил же!

Пени возник посреди университетской больницы, зовя на помощь всех, кто услышит. Было уже за полночь и лазарет напоминал сонное царство. Он сбросил Квентина на ближайшую каталку и стал искать рану, которую необходимо зажать, потому что руки Пени уже были по локоть в чужой крови. В этот момент Квентину будто шприц с адреналином в грудь вонзили, и он подскочил с места как ужаленный. Учитывая, что кровища его была всюду, то вышло очень в стиле Тарантино. У Пени челюсть отвисла, когда в глазах Квентина сверкнуло сияние. Они уставились друг на друга.

— Не говори Джулии, — выпалил перепуганный Квентин.

*******

  


Они быстро шли по коридорам Брейкбиллз, как будто покидая место преступления. Так оно отчасти и было. Квентин пытался побыстрее оттуда убраться, пока слух о спонтанных исцелениях не дошел до библиотекарей, а Пени пытался за ним поспевать.

— Как ты это сделал? Как исцелился?

— Это не важно.

— Черта с два!

Пени развернул Квентина к себе лицом и прижал его к стене:

— Если хочешь, чтобы я молчал об этом, так потрудись ответить.

Квентин закатил глаза и уставился на Пени как на идиота.

— Ты сам то, как думаешь? Прочти мои мысли.

— Ты трахнул монстра… Ты трахнул монстра! Вот зачем ты тогда так рвался из Филори.

— Не совсем, но ты мне и с этим помог, — напомнил Квентин.

— Твои силы тоже возросли?

Квентин одним щелчком откинул Пени от себя на три метра и вновь поспешил покинуть Брейкбиллз. Пени бежал вслед за ним и кричал:

— Теперь понятно, почему ты такой мудак в последнее время! Ты же мог один пойти на тот стадион, а не подвергать Джулию опасности!

— Она бы всё равно меня одного не отпустила, или ты плохо её знаешь.

— Если ты не заметил, мы тут всё просрали, так что хватит умничать, раз в итоге ты просто улучшил монстру настроение.

— Ты думаешь, я этого добивался? — не выдержал Квентин.

— Знаю я чего ты добивался.

— Ты не представляешь через, что я прохожу. Я просто хотел попрощаться с ним, если все пойдет к херам и получить силы, если придется его навсегда запереть. И заметь, ничего из этого не подразумевает благополучного исхода. Я каждое утро просыпаюсь и первым делом заново вспоминаю, что Элиот одержим и это ещё облегчение, совсем недавно я думал, что его больше нет.

— Не представляю, говоришь, — угрожающе прошипел Пени, — моя Джулия пошла на пушечное мясо, потому что доверилась тебе. Даже дышать с ней одним воздухом сейчас, это благословление. Все считают тебя безобидным, но я знаю на что ты способен, когда преследуешь свои цели. Я это видел.

— Где Джулия?

— Ах вот теперь ты о ней вспомнил! Не приближайся к ней пока эта монстрохрень из тебя не выветрится. Понятно!

Пени оттолкнул Квентина с дороги и отправился сообщить об их благополучном провале всем остальным.


End file.
